


In its nascent state

by kaige68



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Klingons are coming!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In its nascent state

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lanalucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/gifts).



> Just a little Gen drabble written for Lanalucy's birthday!
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

“The compound, in its nascent state, is highly volatile, but fugacious.” Chekov tried to explain as he gestured to the graph of the chemical breakdown in front of the bridge crew.

McCoy made a face, as if he was winding up with some catchphrase that would start with a _Damnit_.

Scotty cut him off. “Lovely large explosion, if we can catch it at the right second.” He turned to Kirk and stressed. “ _If_.”

“And at the wrong second?” Kirk thumbed at his chin as if that would help him think.

“If we wait too long, Captain, I believe it will merely stain the hull of the Klingon ship.” Spock was as supportive as the Doctor.

“And I’m sure that would really upset them, but I don’t think it will stop them.” Kirk turned back to Chekov. “How small of a window do we have?”

“Seconds. But-“ The teenager started.

“But-“ Scotty interrupted. “It has to be created and ignited inside the Enterprise, before we throw it at them.”

“And,” Chekov finished. “it will be volatile when we ignite it.”

“So… Blow us up, blow them up, or just piss them off further?” Kirk clarified.

Scotty and Chekov nodded. McCoy and Spock rolled their eyes, well Spock was as close to an eye roll as he got.

“What are our chances of pulling this off?” Kirk looked to the two men who were being helpful.

“Infinitesimal.” Chekov spoke quickly, but somehow sounded encouraging.

“Can you do it?”

“Absolutely.” Commander Scott managed to sound both erroneous and excited.

“Do it.” With those words Kirk turned to deal with his two blue shirted naysayers, while the other two tried not to blow up the ship.


End file.
